Remote control devices are used for sending control commands to remotely controlled devices, which is a separate apparatus from the remote control device. Remotely controlled devices are equipped with the ability to receive, interpret and act upon information transmitted by a remote control device. An example of a remotely controlled device is a toy vehicle that receives information sent by a remote control device to control the drive motor and steering servo of the remotely controlled device. It is desirable to have a remote control device that is a proportional remote control device. The term proportional, as used herein, indicates that commands are sent which are not simply on/off commands, but form a continuum or scale of control. The value of a particular command is related to the degree that a mechanical input device of the remote control is deflected. Mechanical input devices can include joysticks or other mechanical devices for creating a continuum of control. A command associated with the position of a joystick may or may not be strictly proportional to the deflection of the joystick. In general, however, the command signal generated is a continuous function of the position of the joystick, so as to constitute a proportional control. Proportional controls allow a more precise and natural control of a remotely controlled device than on/off controls. For example, a joystick may produce a proportional control signal relating to the speed of a remotely controlled vehicle. Non-proportional devices generate control signals that constitute either a stop or full speed command. A proportional controller, on the other hand, allows the operator to move the joystick to obtain intermediate vehicle speeds. In some cases, the command signal is a discretized signal relating to the position of the joystick. In that regard, a discretized signal is a function of the position of the joystick, which is quantized into small, discrete steps.